


Yes, Please

by aviatrix8



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bedrooms, Humour, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatrix8/pseuds/aviatrix8
Summary: Yuuri finds something unexpected in Victor's bed. (More innocuous than it sounds, I assure you.)





	

Yuuri stuck his head out of his room. "Makkachin!" he called out. "I'm going out for a jog! Want to come along?"

When there was no scurrying of fuzzy brown paws in response, Yuuri frowned slightly. "That's odd. Makkachin usually comes immediately when I call..."

Yuuri began to walk down the hallway, looking around for the brown poodle, until he reached the door to the banquet room.

"Oh right, this is Victor's room," Yuuri murmured to himself. "Maybe he's in here?"

Without thinking, he slid open the door.

As Yuuri stared into the empty room, it took a few moments for him to realize what he had just done... But when he did, he was mortified with himself.

_Wait a minute... Did I just enter Victor's room without knocking? What was I thinking?_  thought Yuuri to himself frantically. What if Victor had been inside, changing clothes? _Then again... I guess I've seen him take off his clothes before, in the locker room. And naked, for that matter..._

Yuuri then shook his head. _That's not the point!_  he thought to himself firmly. _I know better than that!_  He knew it was just rude to enter someone's room without announcing himself first, even if he was only looking for Makkachin. And since the dog clearly wasn't here, he really should leave...

Just then, something on the bed caught Yuuri's eye... His curiosity getting the better of him, Yuuri found himself walking up to it.

As Yuuri approached, he could see elegant Roman letters embroidered on Victor's pillow... As he came closer, he recognized them as the letters, "Y E S".

"Oh, it's one of those pillows," murmured Yuuri to himself. He'd heard about these. Wives put these on their beds to indicate to their husbands whether or not they were interested in having... Yuuri found himself swallowing nervously.

_To think, Victor would actually have one of these pillows!_  thought Yuuri, with a blush. _Does he know what it means? I bet he bought it as a joke... Though it is awfully fancy-looking..._

Unable to stop himself, he found himself flipping over the pillow. The other side also had "Y E S" embroidered on it.

Yuuri's eyes widened in shock. _Wait... Why does Victor's pillow have YES written on both sides? What could it possibly mean--_

"Yuuri? What are you doing in here?"

Yuuri whirled around guiltily, to find Victor staring at him curiously from the doorway, with Makkachin at his side.

"I was... Looking for Makkachin," admitted Yuri, glancing down at the dog. He then chuckled weakly. "I guess he was with you, huh?"

"Well, you weren't going to find him under my pillow," teased Victor cheerfully, causing Yuuri to blush harder.

"I'm sorry I barged into your room like this," said Yuuri quickly. "I really should go..."

Before Yuuri could edge out of the room however, Victor walked in and sat on the bed, blocking Yuuri's escape.

"It is lovely, isn't it?" asked Victor, patting the pillow affectionately.

"The pillow? Um... Yes, it is," said Yuuri carefully.

"The embroidery was sewn by my grandmother, you see," continued Victor.

"I see... Wait. Huh?" Bewilderment now crossed Yuuri's face. Fortunately for him, Victor was too preoccupied to notice it.

"These are my grandmother's initials: Yelena Evgenyevna Simonova. She was practicing embroidering Roman letters, you see... Although 'Y Y S' or 'E E S' would be a more correct translation, she told me that 'Y E S' just looked nicer." Victor chuckled to himself, while Yuuri tried not to flush.

"My _babushka_  always did have fine needlework. Did you know that she used to sew my costumes for me, when I was younger?" asked Victor. Yuuri nodded silently. He had read it in a magazine article once.

"Anyways, when I first started competing internationally, my grandma gave me a monogrammed pillow with my initials on it, for luck... But I told her I wanted this pillowcase instead, because of it would remind me of her, when I was away from Russia. So, here it is." Victor gave the pillow another fond pat.

"Oh, so that's it." Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief, causing Victor to look up at him quizzically. "I thought that was one of those pillows from Japan that's for..." He then trailed off, as he realized in horror that he was about to sully Victor's sweet story with his own dirty thoughts.

Victor's eyes then lit up. "Oho! So you thought it was one of those pillows that has YES or NO on it, huh?" he grinned, as Yuuri turned even redder. "I have one of those, too! It's here somewhere..." he said thoughtfully, glancing around the room. "Want to see?"

Victor then turned back to Yuuri, only to find that the latter had fled the room in extreme embarrassment.

Shrugging, Victor stretched out on the bed and smiled lightly to himself. "Maybe some other time, then."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be purely humour, but it turned out a little touching instead. ;P I'm surprised Yuuri and Victor don't have more cultural clashes, but it's still early in the series yet...
> 
> (BTW, the monogram was originally supposed to be a man's, but since my Russian textbook only had Yuri and Yakov listed as common "Y" names for men, I thought that'd be pretty awkward. XP)


End file.
